


please help me find fic.

by 626cnn



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/626cnn/pseuds/626cnn
Summary: Hi, please help me find fic.I've searched and searched a lot of tags to find this fic, but I haven't. If you know the Fic I told you about, please help me!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	please help me find fic.

Hi, please help me find fic.

The first one was probably the last battle of the end game. I remember Peter swallowing Stone to keep Thanos from snapping while everyone was busy with the war. (Maybe it was Soul Stone.)

And secondly, Peter is Tony's intern. The Rogue Avengers are probably back in the tower. They don't know who Spider-Man is and they just know that Peter is close to him. The Avengers would have used it to catch Spider-Man. I don't remember in detail, but Peter was hurt by the Avengers and at the end, Peter shouted, "Thank you for what I wanted to hear," telling Tony that he was quitting the internship, and Tony told the Avengers, "I lost the smartest intern because of you.

I've searched and searched a lot of tags to find this fic, but I haven't. If you know the Fic I told you about, please help me! 

I'm sorry if my grammar is weird. I relied on a translator because English is not the language I use.


End file.
